


Onward

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Onward (2020) Spoilers, Post-Endgame, kind of, onward au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Onward AU where Peter is Barley, Morgan is Ian, and Tony is dad.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Onward

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR ONWARD PLS AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET!
> 
> Okay now that that’s settled:  
> Warnings: Post engame, kind of a fix-it? This isn’t a real AU, since it’s a tiny small drabble.

Morgan holds the staff tighter in her arms, jaw set in determination. “Say hello to dad for me,” she says, before running off towards the dragon.

Peter clenches his jaw, turning back to where Tony is forming before his very eyes.

He can’t believe it. He can’t believe he’s actually about to say- God he missed him so much.

It’s a close call—Morgan almost can’t do it. But the dragon is gone and Tony is… wow.

Tony looks down at himself for a moment, before smirking up at Peter. “Well I’ll be damned. It worked.”

Peter feels his breath catch. “Mr. Stark?” He whispers.

Tony laughs softly, holding his arms out in a display. “In the flesh,” he says.

Peter lets out a watery laugh, unable to look away from Tony. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. That you died. That I didn’t save you. I-“

Tony cuts him off, taking off his glasses. “I wouldn’t change what happened for the world, Pete.” He looks Peter up and down, a look of… pride? Could it be? “Wow. Look at you, all grown up. Handsome young man, a big shot. Just like your old man, huh?”

Peter preens at being compared to Tony, in a _good_ way. That reminds him, though…

“Mr. Stark I… I’m sorry I let you down. I couldn’t… I tried, but I just couldn’t live up to… I can’t be you. I can’t.”

Tony shakes his head, laughing fondly. “I didn’t want you to be me, kid. I wanted you to be the _next_ me, a better me. And kid, from what I can see? You _are_.”

Peter tears up, and gasps as Tony hugs him tightly. “I love you, kid. I’m proud of you.”

Peter sobs, holding him tighter. “I’m sorry you had so little time. I’m so sorry, you probably wanted to see Pepper and- and Morgan and-“

Tony shushes Peter softly. “Tell the girls I love them. Tell them I’m watching from above, I’ve been watching.” He pulls back, watery smile on his own face. “I love you, kid.”

Peter sniffles and nods, knowing the sun is setting. “I love you too, dad,” he whispers. He knows it isn’t his place to call him that but…

Tony smiles so bright, it makes Peter think it’s okay. “Tell Morgan I’m so proud of who she became. All thanks to you, kid. You taught her everything I taught you.”

Peter nods, starting to cry just a bit. “I did. Everything you taught me.”

Tony smiles, looks behind him at the sunset one last time. “Give Morgan this for me, okay?” He says. And Peter expects to be given a solid object, but Tony only hugs him again. “Tell her I love her 3,000.”

Peter hugs him back, sniffling into his shoulder. “Pepper was right, Mr. Stark. We turned out okay. We’re okay.”

Tony kisses Peter’s temple, smiling. “I know kiddo. I’ve been watching.” And then-

And then he’s gone. In a spark of golden lights, he just… fades out of existence.

Peter’s arms fold to wrap around himself, and he lets himself sob once. And then, he straightens up, takes a deep breath, and goes to where Morgan is. He pulls her out, helping her to the ground.

“What… what did he say?”

Peter smiles, looking at her carefully. “He said he’s proud. Of who you became.”

Morgan sniffles, wiping under her nose. “That’s a lot thanks to you, you know.”

Peter laughs softly. “Yeah, he said that too.”

“Did he… did he say anything else?”

“He said he loves you 3,000,” Peter starts. “And that he’s watching us from above.”

Morgan nods, lower lip wobbling. “That’s-“

“And he also said to give you this,” Peter says, before engulfing her in a hug.

Morgan lets the tears fall as she’s hugged, by not only her big brother but also her dad, from beyond. She can almost feel him, almost smell his aftershave and shampoo. “Oh,” she whispers.

Peter pulls back first, smiling happily at her. He kisses her forehead softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Come on, let’s go home,” he says.

Morgan takes his hand and nods, feeling a closure she hasn’t ever felt before.

Maybe she didn’t get to grow up with her dad. Maybe Tony didn’t get to raise her, or hold her, or tell her he loves her every night. But she turns to look at Peter and realizes; maybe that doesn’t matter. Because she’s always had Peter.


End file.
